Rahasia antar sahabat
by DEPO LDH
Summary: "Pendek, tak menarik dan tak bisa berolahraga...huffft". "Hei...orang normal pasti menyukai Byun Baekhyun". "Meskipun aku menggemaskan, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah menyukaiku" ucapnya miris di dalam hati. FF KRISHO sayaaa...


Rahasia antar Sahabat

Pairing : Krisho

Length : tak terdeteksi

DEPO LDH

"Pendek, tak menarik dan tak bisa berolahraga...huffft" keluhnya di tengah kegiatannya menagamati para pemain basket di lapangan.

"Lalu...letak masalahnya dimana?" siapapun pasti akan kaget jika ada namja sok kenal tiba-tiba menyela kegiatan melamunmu, yah...meskipun bisa dikatakan mereka memang sangat kenal. Lelaki yang baru saja bertanya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja mungil yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu ke arah lapangan.

"Jika saja kau tak mengejekku setiap hari mungkin aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya" namja bernama Kris Wu itu hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali mengusak rambut halus Joonmyeon.

"Jadi kau menyalahkankku?" tapi dilihat dari wajahnya, Kris sepertinya tak tersinggung sama sekali

"Pikir saja sendiri!" hanya terdengar sebuah kekehan

"Jangan marah Myeonieee...kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan"

"_Meskipun aku menggemaskan, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah menyukaiku" ucapnya miris di dalam hati_

"Hei...lihat itu Byun Baekhyun!" Seru Kris tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah namja imut di dekat pohon ujung lapangan

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hei...orang normal pasti menyukai Byun Baekhyun"

"Kenapa tak kau dekati saja?"

"Kalau aku mendekatinya, nanti ada seseorang yang terluka" saat mengucapkan hal tersebut Kris tengah memandangi Joonmyeon, sedangkan Joonmyeon tak menangkap pandangan Kris karena sibuk mengamati Baekhyun yang imut itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" meskipun terkesan cuek, ternyata Joonmyeon masih menangkap ucapan terakhir dari sahabtanya.

"Sudahlah lupakan! Ayo masuk ke kelas..eh...aku pinjam buku tugasmu, aku baru ingat ada tugas..." dan sekali lagi Kris selalu bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mulai menjurus pada sesuatu yang masih ia rahasiakan terhadap Joonmyeon.

Kris Wu dan Kim Joonmyeon dua sahabat yang sangat berbeda, Kris tinggi, tampan, pintar bermain basket. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, imut, menggemaskan, dan pintar dalam mata pelajaran, mereka saling melengkapi semenjak masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar, Terus seperti itu hingga keduanya mulai beranjak dewasa dan mengenal rasa suka dan cinta.

...

"Kau boleh pulang duluan Myeonie...aku masih ada latihan basket" ucap Kris di sela-sela memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya

"Aku akan menunggumu, lagipula aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku" gerakan memasukkan buku milik Kris terhenti, ia mendekat ke arah Joonmyeon mengabaikan tasnya sejenak hanya untuk mencubit kedua pipi yang sedikit tirus itu.

"Astagaaaa...jangan terlalu sering membaca buku! Aku tak mau Minus-mu bertambah dan kacamatamu akan semakin tebal" bukan rahasia memang kalau Joonmyeon memakai kacamata ketika pelajaran berlangsung dan saat membaca buku, matanya Minus 3 dan itu cukup membuatnya kesusahan, tapi ia tak pernah memakainya selain untuk dua kegiatan tersebut, terlihat aneh katanya, lagi pula ia tak mau di panggil sebagai kutu buku.

"Tapi aku menyukainya Kris Wu...dan lepaskan tanganmu! Pipiku bisa melar kalau sedikit-sedikit kau menariknya"

"Baiklah...Baiklah...tunggu aku di perpustakaan oke, aku akan menjemputmu disana" Dan setelah itu mereka berpisah jalan, Kris ke lapangan dan Joonmyeon ke perpustakaan.

Sudah dua jam ia berada di perpustakaan, tugas untuk 3 hari ke depan bahkan sudah ia selsaikan, tinggal menunggu sahabatnya menjemput. Perlahan Joonmyeon mendekat pada jendela yang ada di lantai dua perpustakaan, memandang keluar dimana terlihat lapangan basket dan juga Kris disana. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum melihat kemampuan basket Kris yang sangat bagus, sayang hal itu tak menular sedikitpun padanya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang amat lembut, begitu melihat kebelakang, Joonmyeon mendapati Baekhyun sedang tersenyum ke arahnya "Apa melihat Kris Wu?" Baekhyun ikut mendekat dan memegang salah satu sisi jendela.

"Eumm...tidak juga" jawabnya canggung, wajar memang, apalagi ini pertama kalinya mereka saling berbicara.

"Apa kau tak bangga punya sahabat sehebat dan setampan Kris Wu?"

"Tidak juga" jawaban yang membosankan "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Kris? Apa kau menyukainya?" kalian tahu? Sekarang dada Joonmyeon tengah berdetak kencang menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari orang yang disukai Kris

"Orang normal pasti menyukai Kris Wu" jawaban itu? jawaban yang sama dengan yang dilontarkan Kris tadi siang. Apa semua orang popular selalu seperti Kris dan Baekhyun? Apakah Joonmyeon bukan orang yang popular? Mungkin benar, Joonmyeon memang tak sepopuler Kris dan Baekhyun, bisa menjalani kehidupan High School dengan tenang bersama Kris saja ia sudah bersyukur.

"Apa kau tak ingin mendekatinya? Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Joonmyeon pelan, seperti teman lama.

"Apa kau yakin menyuruhku untuk mendekati Kris? Apa kau tak akan sakit hati?" pertanyaan Baekhyun tak menyiratkan tantangan sama sekali, terlihat menggoda malah "Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, Park Chanyeol"

"Be-benarkah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" kali ini yang ada dalam bayangan Joonmyeon adalah Kris yang bersedih karena mengetahui Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyukai kekasihku Park Chanyeol?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan menggoda diluncurkan oleh bibir tipis milik Baekhyun

"Ti-tidak...aku bahkan tak mengenal kekasihmu...hehehe"

"Ah...sebaiknya aku pulang, Chanyeol pasti akan mencariku...pai...pai...Kim Joonmyeon" Joonmyeon masih menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan sendu. Bukan...ia sedang tak memikirkan si kecil itu, tapi ia lebih memikirkan reaksi Kris jika mengetahui Baekhyun tak bisa membalas cintanya.

Joonmyeon memang selalu membawa hal yang tak serius menjadi beban yang amat berat, terlalu mengurusi hal sepele, seperti saat ini. Bahkan ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai perpustakaan yang dingin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, pikirannya tiba-tiba penuh dan matanya menjadi berat, ia lelah dan tertidur.

Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan untuk menjemput Joonmyeon pulang, latihan basket kali ini cukup memakan waktu lama, Kris berpikir Joonmyeon pasti akan memarahinya kali ini.

Begitu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, Kris merasa suasana begitu sepi dan suram, perasaanya menjadi tak nyaman setiap kali menginjakkan dirinya ketempat yang penuh dengan buku ini, berbeda sekali dengan Joonmyeon bukan?. Kris mulai mencari keberadaan sahabatnya, begitu ia mengenali sebuah Handphone milik sahabatnya, ia bergegas berjalan mendekat, tapi tak ada Joonmyeon disana. Ia kembali mencari di daerah dekat temapt handphone itu berada dan Gotcha...ia menemukan Joonmyeon tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya di lantai, terlihat sangat lelah.

Kris mendekat dan mengambil posisi disebelah Joonmyeon, ia melirik sekilas wajah Joonmyeon yang begitu tenang, sesekali ia mengusapkan tangannya di pipi mulus yang jika Kris menariknya maka Joonmyeon akan selalu memarahinya.

"Aku suka melihatmu tertidur, Terlihat menenangkan" perlahan tapi pasti Kris menangkup kedua wajah Joonmyeon dan ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dan kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, Kris hanya berani sampai tahap ini saja tanpa berani melakukan lebih, seperti melumatnya, meskipun ia sangat ingin.

"Myonie...bangunlah! ayo kita pulang" Joonmyeon menggeliat pelan sebelum membuka matanya, tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat untuk memegangi lehernya yang sakit akibat posisi tidur yang salah. Kris yang paham, dengan gerak cepat memijat tengkuk Joonmyeon sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Gommawo..." barulah keduanya berdiri dan Kris mendekati barang-barang milik Joonmyeon yang masih berserakan di meja. Dan selama perjalanan Joonmyeon tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, membuat kris sedikit khawatir.

...

Malam ini Joonmyeon benar-benar tak tenang jika harus mengingat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tadi siang, meskipun ia tak ingin mengingatnya tapi otaknya secara reflek memutar percakapan tersebut seperti kaset rusak. Bahkan sebuah buku tak bisa mengalihkan kerisauannya kali ini. Akhirnya ia berniat pergi kerumah Kris meskipun hari sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, tak masalah karena rumah Kris hanya berjarak beberapa Blok saja dari rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya Kris bingung karena mendapati wajah Joonmyeon yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Tanpa basa basi, Joonmyeon segera duduk tepat di sebelah Kris, sesekali ia meremas jemarinya.

"Kris...ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" Kris bisa menangkap ada raut ketakutan disana, ia menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya, kebiasaan jika Joonmyeon memiliki masalah "Apa kau tahu..." Joonmyeon memotong pertanyaannya, ia tak sanggup melihat reaksi Kris

"Katakan!" ucap Kris tegas

"Apa kau tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" Joonmyeon bertanya dalam satu tarikan nafas dan dalam tempo yang cepat, tapi tenang saja! Kris masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu...memangnya kenapa?" terlalu santai, Apa Kris sedang berpura-pura baik-baik saja? Joonmyeon terus menatap Kris penuh selidik, dan ternyata taka da yang disembunyikan oleh sahabtnya itu, termasuk keadaan hatinya yang ternyata memang baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak sakit hati?"

"Untuk apa?" pertanyaan Joonmyeon lagi-lagi dijawab dengan santai, padahal Joonmyeon mengerahkan semua keberaniannya untuk bertanya masalah ini

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Apa salahnya menyukai? Baekhyun anak yang baik...tapi ingat Kim Joonmyeon! Aku menyukainya bukan berarti aku mencintainya"

DEG

Jadi Joonmyeon merasa terbodohi oleh pikirannya sendiri? Mungkin iya, dilihat dari ekspresi terkejutnya sekarang.

"Lagipula aku sudah mencintai orang lain sejak lama" wajah Joonmyeon tak berubah lebih baik mendengar pernyataan Kris barusan.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kau sangat mengenalnya Kim Joonmyeon" Joonmyeon benar-benar berpikir keras dan terus menebak nama-nama yang mungkin menjadi teman dekat Kris selain dirinya

"Kalau kau sudah mencintai seseorang, kenapa tadi kau menciumku di perpustakaan?" suara itu bergetar...Kris memandang Joonmyeon, sedikit kaget memang tapi ia berhasil menguasainya dengan cepat. Ia berbalik tersenyum melihat ekspresi Joonmyeon yang sudah ingin menangis.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" dan dengan polosnya Joonmyeon mengangguk "Baiklah aku akan jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah sering mencuri ciuman darimu ketika kau sedang tidur" mata Joonmyeon sukses membulat seperti ikan yang berada di darat, Kris tersenyum dan mulai meletakkan jari-jarinya untuk menyusuri wajah lembut Joonmyeon.

"K-kau?"

"Aku mencintaimu...dan aku akan selalu mencuri ciuman-ciuman lain selama kau belum membalas perasaanku" Joonmyeon bahkan sudah menangis kini

"Bodoh..." seketika itu si kecil Joonmyeon menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan Kris "Aku juga mencintaimu...hiks...kupikir hanya aku yang mencintaimu...hiks..."

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan" Kris terkekeh dalam kegiatannya membalas pelukan Joonmyeon "Aku sudah mencintaimu jauh semenjak kita masih kecil" tangisan Joonmyeon semakin keras mendengar pengakuan Kris "Sepertinya malam ini kau menginap saja disini" Kris menggulingkan Joonmyeon hingga keduanya berada dalam posisi tidur dengan Kris yang masih memluk Joonmyeon yang masih menangis, menangis bahagia.

TAMAAAAAAAAAT CIIIIIN

Ini apa? Drabble bukan? Karena kepanjangan, di sebut ff juga kependekan. Huwaaks...lagi buntu jadi g pernah bikin ff lagi, lagi pengen jadinya maksa bikin beginian, ini pertama kalinya bikin yang sependek ini buat oneshoot. Huffft...ini hanya bukti kerinduan ingin cepat ngelanjutin ff berchapterku yg laen...huwaa mamamamamama.


End file.
